The Destroyer
The Destroyer is the twenty-fourth episode of The Originals: The Big Easy and the 24th episode overall. Summary HAPPY BLOODY NEW YEAR- Markos sets his endgame in motion. At their wits end, the siblings make a final stand against their ultimate adversary. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Thorne * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell * Yusuf Gatewood as Finn Mikaelson * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson/The Shachath * with Sebastian Roche as Mikael * and Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux Special Guest Stars * Charles Dance as Analektos * Candice King as Caroline Forbes * with Arnold Vosloo as Darien Bravura * and Julian McMahon as Taylor Kingston Recurring Cast * Claudia Black as Dahlia * Nishi Munshi as Gia * Leven Rambin as Esther * Haley Lu Richardson as Angelique Mikaelson * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos * Jessica Lowndes as Celina Kingston (corpse) * Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde * Sprague Grayden as Rachel Correa * Stacey Farber as Stacy Labonair * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore * Chris Wood as Kai Parker * Crystal Reed as Joanna * with Daniel Dae Kim as Jochi * And Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel TEASER EXT. BOURBON STREET- EVENING GENEVIEVE walks alone, shaken. Her face is blotchy from crying. Suddenly, SOMEONE pulls her into an alleyway and choke-slams her against the wall. We see that the SOMEONE is… MIKAEL! MIKAEL: You would play me for a fool, witch? Hmm? Hex me into taking the child to that abomination?!? GENEVIEVE: I had to, you don’t understand. MIKAEL: I have no wish to understand your sociopathic ways, Miss Thorne. You are with child, the child of Markos. He releases her. GENEVIEVE (coughing): How did you know? MIKAEL: I know many things. Were I you, I would get rid of it as soon as possible. Niklaus would not be pleased. Nor would Davos. Her face goes white as a sheet at the mention of that name. And with that, Mikael is gone. Like he was never there. INT. BAR- NIGHT A man slinks up to an attractive and leather-clad blonde who promptly turns to him dispassionately. CAROLINE FORBES! MAN: Now, what is a pretty- CAROLINE: Save it. I need you to deliver a message for me to Klaus Mikaelson and his wretched siblings. MAN: Who the hell is- She bites into him and tosses him to the floor, where she sucks him dry. Upon rising, she is covered in blood. Many other patrons turn in shock and fear, some even trying to escape. The doors are locked. Caroline smiles. CAROLINE: Sorry, fellas. I’m hungry. EX. BAR- NEXT Screams. Loud, agonized screams. Blood splatters across the windows. END TEASER ACT I CAPTION: CHRISTMAS DAY KINGSTON’S car finds Celina’s overturned vehicle. He and DARIEN BRAVURA exit, running toward it. KINGSTON: Celina, baby! Celina! He gets to the car and pulls her from the vehicle; shortly after collapsing in shock. KINGSTON: You’re okay, baby girl! You’re okay! BRAVURA: Sir… He offers a hand, but the senator swats it away. He is solely focused on cradling his daughter. KINGSTON: (sobbing) Don’t! Baby, look at me, come on! Come on! Breathe, sweetheart, breathe! Bravura watches solemnly, quietly. Kingston sobs into Celina’s chest. And then… he looks up at his bodyguard, murder in his eyes. KINGSTON: THEY did this! INT. KLAUS’ STUDY- NIGHT ELIJAH, REBEKAH, KOL, and GIA stand around as a very much “alive” MARCEL enters. The trio is stunned into silence. KLAUS shortly follows. MARCEL: Long story. Elijah glowers, somewhat distrusting of the evidence before him. ELIJAH: Then summarize. MARCEL: The Shachath was on our side the whole time. REBEKAH: The hell it was! Look what it did to the baby! MARCEL: She’s a Mikaelson. You people always bounce right back in the face of adversity, right? REBEKAH: Are we supposed to believe you’ve been alive this whole damn time, Marcel? MARCEL: Klaus was the only one who knew. GIA: Explain the nonsense answer you gave about that thing before I rip both your heads off. KLAUS: No need to be testy, love. GIA: Sorry. It’s just… Celina hasn’t gotten in touch since we left. MARCEL: The thing came to me a few days after we beat Esther. Told me it could help me get intel on Freya. I’d heard whispers that Dahlia was mentoring someone very special to her, from her acolytes over the years, and I knew from the stories Rebekah relayed to me from your childhood that Freya was pretty special. The whispers spoke of a powerful woman with abandonment issues and a testy relationship with Dahlia. Naturally, I put two and two together. I spied her down at the docks one night, talking with Markos about the wolves. I needed to know what was up, and I needed the baby as far from her as possible. Figured Dahlia would be gunning for Angie sooner or later, so I asked Genevieve to place a coercion spell on Mikael, have him take the baby to my new friend. No small task, given our history. I hear the bitch is knocked up, actually. REBEKAH/KOL/ELIJAH (overlapping): You what? Genevieve is pregnant?! Are you insane? MARCEL (CONT’D): Relax! I familiarized myself with the Shachath’s character as much as I could during our little meet-ups. I knew he’d keep the little tyke safe and he did. Then I gave Klaus the dinner idea. Heard that went swimmingly. KOL: You and I have a very different definition of “swimmingly”, Marcellus. Freya is- KLAUS: I filled him in, brother. No need for a recap. I did kill Dahlia though. ELIJAH: One incarnation, Niklaus. Esther learned the possession spell from Dahlia, so it would be a far leap of logic to assume that Dahlia is even more skilled at the art. KOL: I’ve felt a huge tremor of magical power these last few hours. Markos is practicing the spell, gearing up for the real thing. I heard something about him favoring the first moon of the new year. I think that is when he’ll make his move. KLAUS: The real question is what the hell does Christabella Marcoux have to do with any of this? MARCEL: I called her. Klaus grabs his protégé by the shoulders and slams him against the wall. KLAUS: You did what?!? MARCEL: She had a run-in with Dahlia a few centuries back. Helped an old witch named Analektos seal her away for a couple centuries. She is valuable to us in this, as much as I hate to admit it. ELIJAH: She is a loose cannon, Marcel. You of all people should remember how she malicious she can be! Have you lost your mind? MARCEL: Just trust me, for once! I can help get everyone through this safely. Klaus groans and begrudgingly releases him. KLAUS: Very well. We proceed with this information and kill the bitch. EXT. BOURBON STREET- EARLY MORNING FREYA waltzes down the street like she owns the place. ESTHER brushes past her. ESTHER: Wait… Freya? A fury grows within Freya, exacerbated by her mother’s voice. She choke-slams the other blonde into the ground. FREYA: You! Treacherous, cowardly snake! You are weak and deserving of the ill-tempered brute you married! I will kill you for what you have done to Dahlia, in her name, right in front of her so that she may have the satisfaction of watching the light leave your wretched eyes! She releases Esther and stalks off. Esther gasps, eyes brimming with tears. EXT. THE ABATTOIR- ENTRANCE- DUSK CAPTION: NEW YEAR’S EVE Klaus gazes down at a mangled human arm. His eyes sweep over several bloody organs and other body parts strewn haphazardly in front of the building. KLAUS: Seems we’ve got a new player. Just what we bloody need! He notices a bloody note in the carnage. It reads, “Palace Royale”. INT. PALACE ROYALE- NEXT Klaus enters- and almost immediately collapses. His jaw hangs open in disbelief. KLAUS: No… Sitting before him, her dress bloodied and torn from battle, is… Caroline Forbes. CAROLINE: Hello, Klaus. Thought I’d take you up on that first-class ticket offer. INT. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY- DUSK FINN practices moving a few errant bricks, trying and failing each time. EVA SINCLAIR appears in front of him. EVA: The residual magic in that body is waning, Finn Mikaelson, and I seem to recall during one of your rants after taking my ex-husband’s form that you “greatly preferred witchery to any other existence known to man”. What a displeasure. FINN: Spare me your mockery, Eva. It is a fluke. EVA: Oh, but what if it is not? Hmm? What shall you do then? FINN: That does not concern me. EVA: Doesn’t it? What if I could help you regain your magic? FINN: What is in it for you? EVA: Nothing. Forget all else and join Tunde, Genevieve, and myself in restoring this city to greatness out of the ashes this coming battle will inevitably leave. We will destroy the vampires, run out the wolves, and impose a new order as was always meant to be. FINN: I’m listening… EXT. SHIPYARD- NIGHT MARKOS chants in an array of languages, sitting cross-legged on the ground. His eyes turn every color of the rainbow in a flash. Freya whispers in his ear: FREYA: We’ve an issue: Genevieve is with child. MARKOS: I will deal with it, worry not. He goes back to chanting. EXT. STREET- NIGHT Rebekah and Kol encounter a group of sharply dressed werewolves, led by RACHEL CORREA. REBEKAH: Is this what you’ve been reduced to, Rachel? Sitter to a bunch of unruly dogs? RACHEL: These wolves swore fealty to Markos. They are simply happy to be rid of their curse, as am I. KOL: Do you have any idea of what Markos plans to do with them? RACHEL: He is saving our race. REBEKAH: You poor, naïve child. Rachel snaps her fingers and her small battalion of werewolves descend upon the vampires. A huge fight breaks out, with the wolves proving superior. Rebekah and Kol can barely stand, even with their healing factor. Rachel kneels to meet Rebekah’s hateful gaze. RACHEL: Your kind is naught but a plague, Rebekah. A plague to be expunged from the annals of history, and I will be the one to kick that extermination into high gear. She spits in Rebekah’s face and kicks her down. The group departs. KOL: The manufactured blood moon must be amplifying their moonlight rings. REBEKAH: Or all that is powering them. Cut off the head of the snake, we destroy the spell and therefore the link. MIKAEL (Voice): I can help with that. Stopping my sister-in-law’s resurrection and getting to put the filthy dogs in their place? The siblings turn to see their father, decked out in black and brandishing a fearsome sword. He smiles wickedly. MIKAEL (CONT'D): Nothing would make me happier. INT. ROUSSEAU’S- NIGHT Elijah sips from an open champagne bottle as a clearly intoxicated Kingston shuffles in. ELIJAH: Senator? KINGSTON: Mr. Mikaelson. Where is he? ELIJAH: Whom? KINGSTON: Your bastard brother. May I? Elijah slides the champagne away from both of them. Kingston grabs it and SLAMS it into Elijah’s face, enraging the vampire. He throws the senator to the floor. ELIJAH: What is the meaning of this? KINGSTON: My daughter is dead. Klaus is responsible. ELIJAH: That is a very serious accusation. KINGSTON: As if you haven’t judged your brother based on hearsay before? I will end him. I will end all of you one day! He gets up and stalks out, eyes never leaving Elijah. INT. PALACE ROYALE- LOBBY- NIGHT CAROLINE and KLAUS bicker in a corner. KLAUS: Caroline, love, while I cannot deny I am happy you are finally in New Orleans, I do wish it were not now. I have far more pressing concerns than you! I’ve- CAROLINE: I know about your child, Klaus. Markos told me about her. I must say, I am actually somewhat jealous. But I digress. I would apologize for the mess outside your rather extravagant abode, but “I know you people respond best to displays of violence,” to quote you. I’m here because Dahlia poses a threat to all of us, and by absorbing your daughter’s power into her own, she would be a threat to the world itself. That would be bad for my business, I can’t have that. Consider me an ally in this, because you don’t want me as an enemy. The entirety of the local PD learned that lesson the hard way. KLAUS: And what of the aftermath? CAROLINE: That all depends on how you treat me, Niklaus. See you on the other side. She speeds away. INT. ST. ANNE’S CHURCH- NIGHT Several rows of hostages fill the main walkway between the pews, with CHRISTABELLA pacing in front of them. She takes moonlight rings from their fingers. Upon closer inspection, we see that they are all in various degrees of blood loss, but none are too far-gone to die from it. A nervous KIERAN hangs back, staring up at the cross. CHRISTABELLA: Quit mumbling, Father. He can’t hear you and if he does, then he doesn’t give a rat’s ass about any of us. KIERAN: Do not blaspheme, especially not in a house of God. She scoffs. CHRISTABELLA: Now, you filthy dogs, I made a friend a promise. What kind of woman would I be if I didn’t keep my promises? She decapitates several at a time. The others try to flee, but are too weak to do so. Kieran attempts to restrain himself as the blood flows in rivulets. CHRISTABELLA: Oh, come now, Father. You are a vampire. Embrace it! Kieran gives in and feasts, killing several more wolves. Christabella joins in the bloodbath until all her captives lie dead on the floor. EXT. DOCKS- NEXT Markos’ eyes fly open and he falls back, the wind knocked out of him. MARKOS: What have they done? INT. ST. ANNE’S- SAME Christabella and Kieran stand over the bloodied corpses. KIERAN: Did you feel that? CHRISTABELLA: Markos’ power is weakening… the wolves! He’s channeling them to bring Dahlia back… EXT. DOCKS- NIGHT Markos is disoriented, stunned even, as Genevieve saunters up to him. MARKOS: Oh, look, the whore has returned. I knew you couldn’t stay away long. GENEVIEVE: I have a feeling that Freya told you? MARKOS She did. GENEVIEVE: And? Markos remains silent. GENEVIEVE: Say something, anything… please. He rises, glowering at her. He brandishes a knife, lowering it to her stomach. MARKOS: I would not have a child of mine mothered by one so duplicitous as you, Genevieve Thorne. Better it dies now. Leave the city and pass it off to one worthier than you, what do I care? MIKAEL comes from behind and savagely beats Markos into submission. The bloodied witch chortles at the vampire. MIKAEL: What is so humorous? MARKOS: You’re too late. He passes out. INT. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY- NIGHT A feminine hand breaks through the ground, the bloodied fingers quickly healing. From the disturbed soil and concrete rises a raven-haired beauty, late-40s to early-50s. She looks directly at the camera and smirks: DAHLIA: Oh, I have much to do. END ACT I ACT II INT. MIKAELSON MANSION- NIGHT Freya peruses the burned ruins of the family’s mansion. A shadowy figure emerges. Freya whirls around, murder in her eyes. Only once she sees the presence is DAHLIA does she calm down. Dahlia embraces her lovingly, Freya sobbing happily into her “mother’s” shoulder. EXT. THE ABATTOIR- NIGHT Christabella skulks around the entrance as Elijah strolls toward her. ELIJAH: Well done, Christabella. Markos is in our custody and will be eliminated in due time. You may go. CHRISTABELLA: What? ELIJAH: If you wished to return to my good graces by aiding us, you put far too high an importance on my opinion of you. I recall the days of your youth, when you slaughtered entire villages for sport. CHRISTABELLA: Good times. ELIJAH: Times that are long past. Leave. She glowers at him, challenging him. He does not back down. More tenseness between them. Finally: CHRISTABELLA: Fair enough. She speeds away, though Elijah’s face conveys his wariness. INT. PALACE ROYALE HOTEL- LOBBY- NIGHT Klaus and Caroline are bickering indistinctly. Gia is in the background, watching the blonde. KLAUS: You’ve turned it off, haven’t you? CAROLINE: Watching all your friends be slaughtered by a higher being will make the tough decisions seem all the easier. Dahlia is a threat to all of us, Klaus, not just your daughter. I want to help. Gia speeds in and effortlessly wipes the floor with the perky cheerleader. GIA: “Help”? How do you expect to help when I can hand your ass to you, baby vamp? She leaves with Klaus. Caroline watches them, a fury in her eyes. INT. ROUSSEAU’S- NIGHT Gen slinks up to the bar as Stacy eyes her. Cami taps Stacy on the shoulder. CAMI: It’s all right, Stacy. She’s one of the good ones. I think. STACY: I’ll be out back if you need me. She heads out the back door. CAMI: The hell do you want? GENEVIEVE: The baby. It’s Markos’. CAMI: Oh. Wow. My condolences. I’ve heard about what that bastard forced you to take part in. I’ll help get you out of the city, but after that you are on your own. Do you understand me? GENEVIEVE: Yes. Thank you, Camille. CAMI: Now get out of my bar. Genevieve slips out the back, head bowed. Cami looks after her with a curious mixture of pity and revulsion. Just then, Klaus and Gia enter. Werewolves prowl the streets outside. CAMI: Klaus! KLAUS: Camille? You’re- CAMI: Alive? No. I bled out on the airport lobby floor and woke up in an ambulance zipped into a body bag, where I proceeded to suck the EMTs dry. KLAUS: Genevieve was here? GIA: Why the hell did you let her leave? CAMI: She has one final order of business to take care of, then I doubt she’ll want anything to do with us any longer. She confided in me that she- She collapses mid-sentence, hitting her head on the bar and slumping to the floor. The same goes for Gia. Klaus glances around, finally finding a much more composed Dahlia staring him in the face. DAHLIA: Hello, nephew. KLAUS: Dahlia. EXT. ROUSSEAU’S- REAR ENTRANCE- NIGHT Stacy patiently waits outside, tensing as she senses a presence behind her. She grabs a piece of rebar laying on the ground, brandishing it like a baseball bat. Freya steps out of the shadows. FREYA: You must be the Labonair girl Niklaus was so desperate to protect. You are with child, the last true heir to that disgusting wolf dynasty. Can’t have that, can we? She waves her hand and, like a puppet on strings, Stacy THRUSTS the rebar into her stomach. The waitress collapses to her knees, bleeding heavily. FREYA: Killing two birds with one stone is so much simpler, wolf girl. Stacy’s eyes glow a pale yellow. Freya rips the metal out of Stacy. Stacy seems relieved, then the witch pierces Stacy’s chest with the rebar. Freya spirits away, chuckling. INT. ROUSSEAU’S- SAME Dahlia smiles at Klaus, a courtesy that is not returned. DAHLIA: Don’t look so surprised! You had to know Markos was here for a reason, more than just finding the child. My rightful child. Understand something, Niklaus: under different circumstances, you and your wretched siblings would be my children. Klaus is visibly shocked by this assertion. KLAUS: I beg your pardon? DAHLIA: A long story, one I have no time to relate. I understand the Shachath accelerated her maturation as well as her access to her magical heritage. You have one hour to give her to me or my coward sister’s abominable family dies. She vanishes, no evidence left of her presence whatsoever. Cami and Gia wake. INT. THE ABATTOIR- COURTYARD- NIGHT Markos lies prostrate on the ground in chains, Elijah looming over him menacingly. ELIJAH: Tell me what you have done to my niece, witch. MARKOS: I have- A silenced gunshot. WHIP! Elijah whirls around to find Gen holding the weapon. A red spot grows from Markos’ chest, close to his heart. He expires quickly. GENEVIEVE: Wolfsbane-laced ammunition. ELIJAH: You- GENEVIEVE: I did you all a favor, Elijah. After a few moments of staring her down, Elijah steps aside and lets her pass in peace. Markos’ eyes stare after her, unseeing. INT. WAREHOUSE- NIGHT Esther, terrified, is huddled in a corner as Mikael towers over her. He pulls her to her feet and slams her against the wall. MIKAEL: I have searched you out for days, Esther. How long I have spent attempting to right your wrongs. ESTHER: Our wrongs, dear husband! MIKAEL: Yours! You laid with that animal Ansel to beget Niklaus. You denied me the true parentage of a warrior, a man with my skills whom you weakened with your sorcery and deceit! You are the author of all that is wrong with our once-good family! You went to Dahlia, you made the bargain, made our children monsters to ensure your own cowardice would be appeased! I care not for your so-called “extenuating circumstances,” Esther Alvasdottir. You have robbed me of all I could call my own, you and your bastard son! He throws her to the ground and unsheathes his sword. ESTHER: You unearthed Rathul? MIKAEL: How fitting that I end your miserable existence with the sword your father Domnall gave me. He swings down at her. The instant before his blow lands, Dahlia arrives and spirits Esther away. Mikael takes his phone from his jacket pocket and calls someone. MIKAEL: Taryn Clint, please. (pause) Yes. Hello, Taryn. I need you. How speedily can you arrive? EXT. ALLEY- NIGHT Freya meets with Rachel. FREYA: Markos is dead. As such, his connections to the wolves is waning. The Mikaelsons will be coming for you soon enough, but I can offer you safe haven. RACHEL: What must I do to guarantee this, witch? FREYA: Kill Genevieve Thorne and Papa Tunde. They have betrayed us. Rachel smiles. EXT. HILLSIDE- NIGHT Esther looks up at Dahlia, who glowers at her. Moments later, the elder sister’s gaze softens and Dahlia breaks into a large grin. She caresses Esther’s face. DAHLIA: My darling sister. ESTHER: Dahlia… DAHLIA (CONT’D): My darling, sweet, foolish, naïve sister! She smacks the young blonde around. DAHLIA (CONT’D): Did you truly believe you would find a way to deny me what is mine?!!? I am Dahlia! You are a mouse compared to me, girl. Your bastard Niklaus presented an opportunity for me to complete our bargain. Even you could not foresee that. You sought to save your worthless children from me by making them into beasts, monsters that sustain themselves on the blood of the living? Or was that not your intent? Did you simply wish to save your surviving brood from the wolves? Yes, that’s it. A-ha! You simple, sweet summer child! You should’ve known better than to attempt a spell so far out of your league, even with the aid of the kaffir witch. I made short work of her when I arrived in your “Mystic Falls,” by the way. Isn’t that what the wolves of the area called it due to its soothing nature when they were untransformed? You see, I tend to not associate myself with those who fall into bed with cowards and imbeciles such as you! How dare you attempt to weasel your way out of a blood pact made with your own sister???!! You’ve no idea what dishonor you caused me, Esther, even before you took Mikael from me! ESTHER (weakly): You never loved Mikael. DAHLIA: No, I did not, but he was promised to me. He offered me protection, but he did not love me either. He loved you and ran off on the eve of your wedding to bed you! To conceive the bastard I later took from you! ESTHER: What? DAHLIA: Oh! You hadn’t figured it out yet? You are thicker than I recall. The tree branch that impaled you as a child? That was my doing. Infantile spite, yes, but also out of need. But that is another story altogether. No, you did conceive a child with that barbarian much to my chagrin. I then poisoned your womb, as it were, cursed it with magic. When you came to me all those centuries ago… I simply reversed the spell. ESTHER: I do not understand. DAHLIA: You remember the illness of the heart that took our father Domnall? It seems that I had it as well. A malignant supernatural affliction, it would seem, that not even the dark arts I took up could repel. In my studies, I found that binding one’s life together with that of a child of immense magical potential could, at the very least, slow the curse to a near halt. ESTHER: And so you elected to steal my Freya? Her fury rising, Esther yells and hurls herself at Dahlia. The raven-haired witch catches Esther in midair and slams her back down onto the ground. DAHLIA: She is my Freya, Esther, as she was meant to be before you intervened. At this, Freya reveals herself. FREYA: Shall I kill her, mother? DAHLIA: The sooner the better, but ensure her blood remains unspoiled by the earth. FREYA: Gladly, but perhaps I shall wait. DAHLIA: Freya? FREYA: I shall draw it out. I’ve a matter to attend to first. INT. THE ABATTOIR- COURTYARD- NIGHT ANGELIQUE bolts through the door and into Klaus’ arms. KLAUS: What is the meaning of this? Who are you? ANGELIQUE: Do you not recognize me? KLAUS: Who are you? ANGELIQUE: Did Auntie Bex neglect to inform you? KLAUS: Hope. ANGELIQUE: I prefer ‘Angelique’. Angie is fine. Klaus holds his daughter close, but his relief soon turns sour as he spies a sneering Freya over Angelique’s shoulder. EXT. ALLEYWAY- NIGHT Tunde, Genevieve, Finn, and Eva stand around a number of ingredients for some kind of spell. The four join hands and begin chanting. Rachel jumps down from a rooftop and throws them apart. Eva splays her hands and Rachel literally EXPLODES, showering the witches with blood. GENEVIEVE: Well. That happened. Kol speeds in. KOL: What the devil is happening here? He zeroes in on Papa Tunde. TUNDE: Do not look at me. I am simply trying to salvage what magic is left in this hellish city. Kol grabs Tunde. A few seconds later, Kol reels back in genuine shock. KOL: You would do that? Sentence my brother to such a torment as to make the blade look like child’s play? He screams. Looking down, he sees Tunde’s blade burrowing itself in his chest. The OV collapses. Gen and Eva shimmer and vanish. TUNDE: Cowards. He gathers the objects and departs. INT. THE ABATTOIR- COURTYARD- SAME Freya snaps and Klaus’ neck violently whips to one side with a CRACK. Angelique backs up. FREYA: You must be the bastard’s bastard. Extending her hand, Freya forms a fireball in her palm. She arches her arm back, ready to strike, when Genevieve TACKLES her. FREYA: You! GENEVIEVE: You will not harm that child. Freya flips Genevieve over. They fight. FREYA: Really now, mama? Gonna fight me? With a cry equal parts frustration and desperation, Genevieve forces all her power at Freya. The Mikaelson witch is thrown through the doors, which magically seal and lock behind her. KLAUS: What was that? Genevieve passes out as Angelique catches her. ANGELIQUE: All her magic is gone. KLAUS: Yes? And? ANGELIQUE: She is in need, father. Do you not see? KLAUS: She deceived Elijah and I, allowed you to be taken by Mikael, and facilitated Dahlia’s resurrection. Let whatever happens to her happen. What do I care? ANGELIQUE: She is pregnant. KLAUS: The hell spawn of Markos, most likely. Again I ask, why should I concern myself with her? ANGELIQUE: The child is yours. This assertion stops Klaus in his tracks. He turns back to his daughter incredulously. Angelique lays the unconscious redhead on the ground. ANGELIQUE: What is it? Klaus pushes Angelique behind him as Dahlia coalesces from the shadows. DAHLIA (smiling proudly): Such a beauty. You must be that which is owed to me. Hello, my child. She snaps. Dark tendrils emerge from her clothing, slip past Klaus, and entrap a struggling Angelique. DAHLIA: The deaths of Markos and the Geurrera werewolf girl may have weakened me for a time, but that is no matter. With you, child, I shall have no need for any of that any longer. Before Klaus can do anything, both Dahlia and Angelique vanish into the shadows. END ACT II ACT III EXT. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY- NIGHT Mikael sits with a weak and raspy ANALEKTOS. In a blinding flash of light comes a beautiful brunette. Her world-weary countenance betrays something; perhaps she is much older than she appears. MIKAEL: About time, witch. TARYN: Just tell me what you need, Destroyer, and I’ll be on my way. I’ve been rather preoccupied with recent events in Boston. MIKAEL: Analektos here is dying. TARYN: What a profound observation, vampire. Why am I here? ANALEKTOS: Dahlia has risen. I assume your at the very least sensed such a development. Do not pretend you are not here on Mikael’s behalf. Our adversary is the most powerful dark witch in the history of humankind. You and I both know I am the only one at present who has ever come anything that could be called close to defeating Dahlia. I need a bit of a power boost, as it were, in order to do so again. But first, you and I must reverse the memory spell Dahlia placed on the eldest Mikaelson girl. After that, I shall keep Dahlia contained for as long as possible. I must warn you, there are far worse threats to come, compared to which Dahlia is a gnat. TARYN: Oh. EXT. BAYOU- NIGHT Dahlia shoves Angie inside the old cabin from season one. INT. CABIN- NEXT Freya awaits the two and incapacitates Angelique with the Cursed Shackles. Dahlia and Freya join hands and begin chanting ominously. ANGELIQUE: What is happening? The witches ignore her and continue chanting. Angelique begins convulsing wildly, inhuman sounds escaping her mouth. Tunde kicks the door open and throws an unconscious Klaus in front of his daughter. Tunde brandishes a White Oak Stake. TUNDE: Coming by this was no easy task, but… the priest can be easily persuaded. EXT. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY- NIGHT Elijah, Finn in tow, speeds inside the cemetery to find Mikael on the ground. Taryn has begun channeling him via sacrificial magic, her hands clasped with Analektos’. ELIJAH: What are you doing? ANALEKTOS: Reversing the memory spell Dahlia placed on your sister Freya. FINN: She has sided with Dahlia, there is no use. ANALEKTOS: Not of her own volition, Finn. You can thank Stockholm Syndrome for most of it, the memory spell was just icing on the cake from what I understand. It will be quite painful for her. Taryn continues chanting. INT. CABIN- NIGHT Freya shudders, letting go of Dahlia. DAHLIA: Freya? What is wrong? Freya falls to her knees and begins bleeding from her nose and eyes, shrieking like a banshee. Esther, cowering in the back, watches in horror. EXT. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY- SAME Taryn’s chants increase in speed and pitch. The sounds that she exudes soon sound most inhuman. Analektos smiles. Elijah and Finn watch curiously as Taryn soon begins bleeding in much the same way as Freya. FINN: What is happening?! TARYN: This is the darkest of memory spells. She’s fighting me! Regardless, her spell continues. INT. CABIN- SAME Freya continues thrashing, lashing out at anyone attempting to help her. All of a sudden, she calms and wipes away the blood. Freya gazes up at Dahlia, an unholy and quiet rage in her eyes. DAHLIA: My Freya? Flashes of Freya’s real memories flash on-screen: her birth, Mikael doting on her and infant Finn, Mikael christening Rathul and departing for war, and finally Dahlia’s abuse of her over the next eleven years prior to the casting of the immortality spell. DAHLIA: Darling? FREYA: RRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Dark tendrils explode out of Freya and envelop Dahlia until she vanishes from sight. When the tendrils recede, Dahlia is gone. Freya turns her attention to her mother. ESTHER: Huginn, please… The tendrils wrap themselves around Esther’s neck, torso, and limbs. While Freya is distracted, Angelique teleports away with Klaus. FREYA: And as for you, Esther… I believe your punishment will be most fitting. You shall be the very devil you created. ESTHER: No… Freya tenses her entire body. Esther’s canines elongate into fangs, the veins underneath her eyes FLARE and her eyes turn blood-red. Freya’s tension loosens. The tendrils vanish and Esther drops to the floor. ESTHER (sobbing): Freya, my love… Freya exits, the door slamming behind her. EXT. ROUSSEAU’S- BACK ENTRANCE- NIGHT Angelique and a still-unconscious Klaus find themselves out behind the bar & grill. Stacy is barely clinging to life at this point. Angelique crawls over to her, eyes the dying wolf with a childlike wonderment. ANGELIQUE: Someone was mean to you. STACY: No shit. ANGELIQUE: Let me help. She bites her wrist and places it against Stacy’s mouth. Stacy sucks on it and dies as soon as she loosens her grip on the hybrid’s wrist. ANGELIQUE: Oh… The girl is stunned into silence for a beat, then Stacy’s eyes shoot open and she yells in agony. Angelique jumps back in fright. Stacy’s eyes turn the trademark werewolf yellow and the veins under her eyes FLARE like a vampire’s. A hybrid. Stacy speeds off into the darkness. In that same darkness, a middle-aged ASIAN MAN observes the goings-on. Angelique staggers out to the street and passes out. INT. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY- NIGHT Dahlia, prostrate on the ground, jolts upright to find Analektos (who now looks healthy) looming over her. DAHLIA: Analektos. ANALEKTOS: Dahlia. My least favorite pupil. DAHLIA: My least favorite teacher. She blasts Analektos up and over several crypts with her dark tendrils. Analektos levitates above the cemetery, forearms enwrapped by the tendrils. Effortlessly, he breaks them and descends on Dahlia with a mean right hook that sends her hurling across the cemetery. ANALEKTOS: I promised to contain you by any means necessary, Dahlia, and you and your filth have infested this city for far too long. He claps his hands above his head and then extends his arms full-length to either side of him. The earth begins to shake. The cemetery begins falling apart with each tremor. In various locations, we see the same is happening all around the city. It begins raining- RAINING FIRE! The wolves are caught outside and incinerated by it. Dahlia clutches her chest in pain. Various burn marks appear all over her flesh. She cries out in a mixture of suffering and anger. DAHLIA: You will not defeat me this time, old man! With a cry of pure animalistic fury, she LAUNCHES herself at Analektos. Analektos responds in kind, tackling her into the city proper. EXT. STREET- NIGHT In the midst of the dying wolves and the rain of fire, Marcel manages to find Angelique, her forehead bloodied by falling debris around her. He picks her up and speeds her away. EXT. ALLEYWAY- NIGHT The same area where Kol and Bex fought Rachel Correa and her wolves. Elijah speeds in to find his sister neutralized, a shell-shocked Freya standing over her. ELIJAH: Rebekah? Freya? Freya seems unable to process what she’s done. Her eyes stare blankly ahead. Catatonia, perhaps. A fissure opens underneath Rebekah’s neutralized form. ELIJAH: No! He shoves Freya out of the way and tries to grab Rebekah, but her body falls into the fissure. ELIJAH: Rebekah!!!! He looks back to Freya for an explanation, but she is nowhere to be found. EXT. ALLEYWAY- NIGHT Gia finds an agonized Kol and shoves her hand inside him. Worming around, she locates the blade and pulls it free of Kol. She tosses the bloodied instrument aside as she leans down near Kol, exposing her throat, and he proceeds to feed from her. EXT. ROUSSEAU’S- BACK ENTRANCE- NIGHT Klaus wakes up to find a reserved Freya standing a few feet from him. Her chin is tucked into one shoulder and her arms are crossed nervously. KLAUS: You! He gets up and speeds toward her, slamming her against the wall. FREYA: I’m sorry! KLAUS: What? FREYA: I’m sorry, I said. KLAUS: Where is my daughter?!?! FREYA: Marcel took her to safety. Please, just let me go. You’ll never have to see me again. KLAUS: Sister? FREYA: Y-yes? KLAUS: Go in peace. He kisses her forehead in much the same way he’s done for Rebekah in the past. Freya nods and touches his forehead in return, zapping him away. FREYA: What I have done in Dahlia’s name for the last ten centuries is unforgivable. I shall remain here. She sits down as the city continues to crumble around her. EXT. BOURBON STREET- NIGHT Analektos and Dahlia continue their battle. The earthquake and fire are unceasing. DAHLIA: Is this why you helped the French found this backwater penal colony, hmm? So the Mikaelsons might have some place to rest from their wicked father? Why are you now destroying it? ANALEKTOS: Your evil has permeated this city since its inception. You influenced Christabella to take control of it, and then gave Marcel the keys when he defeated her. DAHLIA: Yes, and you gave Mikael the tip that they were here once you saw Klaus getting out of hand. Ironically, the first thing he destroyed was that inn you loved so dearly. So why allow Marcel to rebuild the city? ANALEKTOS: I needed the Mikaelsons back sooner or later. I needed that child to be born so that it may one day lure you here. So that this day might come! DAHLIA: I am not interested in your perceived emasculation by me, Analektos, although it does amuse me to no end. She lashes out at him with the tendrils again, but Analektos calls out a Greek incantation that turns the tendrils on Dahlia. She screams and falls to the ground. He lowers himself to her eyeline. ANALEKTOS: There we go. I could care less for your machinations against your own family, but I- Her strength failing, Dahlia twists his neck to one side but fails to kill him. The woman herself has begun bleeding profusely and spirits herself away. Analektos sits back, gasping for breath, INT. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY- NIGHT Taryn comes out of hiding. The fire hits her, but does not seem to affect her. She crawls to the “Claire” crypt, whispers something in an unintelligible language. The crypt BURTS open and out crawls DAVINA! ACT III ACT IV EXT. BOURBON STREET- NIGHT Kieran comes across Analektos. The ancient witch exchanges a glance with the vampire priest. KIERAN: You don’t have long. ANALEKTOS (coughing): I’ve been living on borrowed time since the founding of this city… KIERAN: I can always- ANALEKTOS: I’d like to go on my own time, if you don’t mind. But the child will need your counsel. KIERAN: The child? Analektos touches Kieran, who vanishes in a burst of light. The witch lays down and exhales deeply. His hand falls lifelessly. The ASIAN MAN watches this from the shadows. INT. CAR- NIGHT Kingston and Bravura converse. Then-- KINGSTON: Wait! The two spot CAROLINE in the road. Bravura stops the car inches from the vampire, who clambers inside. KINGSTON: Excuse me, who are you? CAROLINE: You don’t like the Mikaelsons anymore, right? I don’t either. We both want them gone and I can help. KINGSTON: You know how to eliminate the Mikaelsons? CAROLINE: They killed your kid, right? Klaus, specifically? I can bring him down for you. Bravura opens his mouth, but Kingston shushes him. KINGSTON: Tell me more. CAROLINE: I will on the road. Kingston smirks. Caroline returns the conspiratorial gesture and notices a MOONLIGHT RING on Bravura’s right hand. Caroline gives the Secret Service Agent a knowing, ‘Your secret’s safe with me’ look. The trio drives away. INT. PALACE ROYALE- LOBBY Marcel carries Angie inside and lays her down on the couch. She quickly comes to, her eyes widening in fear. MARCEL: Hey, it’s okay. It’s me, it’s Marcel. ANGELIQUE: Behind you! Mikael bats him aside like a tennis ball and begins choking Angelique, who tries in vain to shake him off. Her eyes roll into the back of her head. Mikael growls: MIKAEL (growling): Abomination! He grunts and releases her, clawing at his back. Falling to his knees, he begins desiccating. Marcel speeds around, whips the dagger out of Mikael’s back, and STABS him in the heart with the dagger. MARCEL: Nighty-night. Mikael falls to the floor, reaching out futilely for Marcel and Angelique. He completely desiccates. MARCEL: The city’s coming down. Let’s go. ANGELIQUE: Wait… the rule is that no vampire can dagger an Original without dying. How are you alive? MARCEL: I… He touches Marcel’s chest and recoils instantly. ANGELIQUE: Marcel, you’re burning up. (feels his carotid) You have a pulse. You’re a wolf. That’s not possible! MARCEL: What? That… oh-ho-ho! The Shachath does have a twisted sense of humor, son of a bitch. Now come on. He speeds her away. The ASIAN MAN sighs as he views Mikael’s body. EXT. JACKSON SQUARE- NIGHT Finn, taking shelter under by St. Louis Cathedral, admires the view as Elijah strides up behind him. ELIJAH: Beautiful evening. A shame it is being marred by such devastation. FINN: What do you want, brother? Elijah grabs Finn and shoves him against the doors of the cathedral, careful to avoid the raining fire. ELIJAH (compelling him): I want you to give up this petty vendetta against your own family. I also want you to remember, for now and all eternity, that the blood transfusions you received while Genevieve healed you were from me. Finn takes in what this means as Elijah positions his hands around Finn’s head. FINN: You wouldn’t! ELIJAH: I am, brother. FINN: No! No! ELIJAH: Welcome back, Finn. He violently SNAPS Finn’s neck, almost decapitating him. The corpse falls to the ground. Taryn peels herself off of the wall. ELIJAH: You know what I want you to do? TARYN: Indeed. Elijah nods and enters the cathedral. INT. ST. LOUIS CATHEDRAL- ATTIC- NIGHT Klaus enters to find Genevieve cowering in a corner. KLAUS: I thought I might find you here. GENEVIEVE: What do you want? He inches closer to her with each sentence, venom in his voice. KLAUS: You manipulated my father into turning my daughter over the thing that mutated her. You carry my child. You are deceptive and opportunistic. You are- Elijah enters the attic. ELIJAH: Leave her. Klaus whirls around to face his brother. KLAUS: Always the spoilsport, Elijah. Come now. She’s manipulated us at every turn. Why should she- Elijah grabs Gen and holds her head still, gazing into her eyes. ELIJAH (compelling her): Please state your full name. GENEVIEVE: Genevieve Megara Thorne. ELIJAH (compelling her): Not anymore. Your name is… Sarah. Sarah Pearson. You are thirty years old and live in Chicago, Illinois. You have recently found yourself out of work. Repeat that, please. GENEVIEVE: My name is Sarah Pearson. I am a thirty-year-old woman living in Chicago, Illinois. I recently found myself out of work. KLAUS: How are you compelling her, Elijah? ELIJAH (aside): Freya stripped her of enhanced magic, and she sacrificed the rest of it to save your child from Freya. You were there, you should’ve picked up on it. KLAUS: A witch exhausting all of her magic and being human are two very different animals. ELIJAH: It seems whatever Freya did to her rendered her human. (back to Gen) Forget this conversation. Forget my entire family. Forget the existence of vampires, werewolves, and witches. You are human, through and through. Forget everything that made Genevieve a person and not some figment of your imagination. Genevieve Thorne no longer exists, repeat. GENEVIEVE: Genevieve Thorne no longer exists. ELIJAH (compelling her): You lost your parents in a car crash when you were a child. You have lived in your own since your deadbeat lover walked out on you. After the breakup, you found yourself pregnant with his child. Your mind will fill in any other trivial details. He releases her and she collapses in Klaus’ arms. KLAUS: Why did you do that? The treacherous weasel- ELIJAH (finishing his sentence): Is no worse than you or I. All of her actions following her resurrection by Celeste were out of self-preservation, an attempt by a desperate woman to experience the life out of which our sister cheated her. We will drop her off in Chicago and be rid of her forever. Christabella kicks open the door. CHRISTABELLA: Quite the night, boys. Elijah snarls at her. Klaus lays Gen on the floor and rushes her. CHRISTABELLA: Not so fast, Nik. She raises her hand and Klaus flies across the room, pinned to the wall. Christabella does the same to Elijah. KLAUS: What… what is this? ELIJAH: What are you, Christabella? CHRISTABELLA (veins flaring): A vampire, ‘Lijah. ELIJAH: You cannot have magic! It is against the laws of nature. CHRISTABELLA: Not anymore. Davos wants you alive, the party pooper. He asked me to send you a message, and when Marcel found me, I figured it would be a perfect opportunity. He says “game on.” She extends her arms in front of her. The brothers hurtle through the air and hit the ground hard. Looking around, they see that not only is Finn gone, but the earthquake and rain of fire have ceased. Elijah turns to Klaus: ELIJAH: Well. Didn’t see that coming. EXT. HILLSIDE- OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN- NIGHT Marcel and Angelique trudge uphill away from the devastated city. Cami comes across them. The three share meaningful looks and forge onward. EXT. ROUSSEAU’S- BACK ENTRANCE- NIGHT Freya sits up among the carnage and devastation. She touches her head and her hand comes back bloody. FREYA: How?? This is impossible. How am I alive? Dahlia… My siblings, I have to find them! She stands and dashes down the street. EXT. DIRT ROAD- NIGHT On the outskirts of town, a haggard DAVINA walks until she finds a stranger on the road. DAVINA (hoarsely): Hello? Help me, please. She coughs and touches the stranger on the shoulder. Freya. FREYA: You must be the Claire witch. Davina. DAVINA: Yes. FREYA: My name is Freya. You have much to teach me about this century and I have much to teach you about magic. I get the feeling we may be fast friends one day and great assets in this coming war. She takes a disoriented Davina’s hand and lead her away. EXT. HILLTOP- NIGHT Eva and Tunde overlook the leveled city of New Orleans. Devastation everywhere. Strangely beautiful in its darkness and tragedy. Damage so extensive that it makes Katrina look like a thunderstorm. TUNDE: You are sure the Mikaelsons made it out of that rathole? EVA: I would bet my life on it. TUNDE: Someone stole the stake from me in the chaos. What has the Senator told you? A tall, pale brunette saunters up behind them. She un-holsters a mean-looking gun. JOANNA: He wants us to hunt them down, pin the destruction on them. TUNDE: And who are you? JOANNA: My name is Joanna, Alphonse. You must be Eva Sinclair. EVA: What does he want us to do when we find them? JOANNA: Execute them. EVA: How do you expect to- She fires a round into Eva’s shoulder. EVA: What the hell? She digs the bullet out. It’s made of wood. White. TUNDE: White Oak bullets. Joanna smirks. Eva whips out her phone and dials an area code 314 number. EVA: Hello. It’s Eva Sinclair. The Mikaelsons are easy prey now. MONTAGE EXT. HILLSIDE- NIGHT Klaus and Elijah stop at the top of a hill and survey the destruction. KLAUS: Happy bloody New Year. They look back one last time and continue on. INT. HOLE- NIGHT Rebekah is still neutralized underground. Moonlight filters in. EXT. ROADSIDE- NIGHT Freya and Davina walk along the road until a transfer truck picks them up. INT. CAR- NIGHT Cami drives, with Marcel in the passenger side and Angelique asleep across the rear seats. They stop when they see a confused Genevieve on the side of the road. CAMI: What the hell? You okay? MARCEL: Cami… CAMI: No, it’s okay. GENEVIEVE: Do you think you could maybe give me a ride? I was on vacation in New Orleans and I got an email from my boss saying that I got fired. My name’s Sarah. Sarah Pearson. I live in Chicago. Would you mind giving me a lift? Cami and Marcel ponder this for a moment. They seem to pity her. Know she’s been compelled. This isn’t Genevieve Thorne anymore. Marcel smiles at her: MARCEL: Why not? Marcel gently wakes Angelique and gets out of the car. He opens the door for Gen and she climbs in. Cami continues driving. INT. PALACE ROYALE- LOBBY- NIGHT Mikael remains daggered inside the rubble. INT. BOAT- NIGHT Kol and Gia drift down the river in silence. Gia is crying. For the city. For Celina. For everything. INT. CAR- NIGHT Finn has also been picked up by roadsters. He looks on them hungrily. Shamefully. He tears into the driver, causing the car to crash. Blood splatters EVERYWHERE. Screams. Many screams. END MONTAGE TAG INT. CRYPT- EARLY MORNING Caption: Portland, Oregon The early morning sun peeks in as the ASIAN MAN lifts the lid from a dusty stone coffin. Inside is a man chained much like Mikael was in The Reckoning episode of The Vampire Diaries. This man is considerably younger, his ruggedly handsome features belying a clear danger. The ASIAN MAN smiles. JOCHI: Hello, mister Parker. My name is Jochi. I understand you and I have a common enemy: the Mikaelsons. He calls someone. JOCHI: Davos. It’s me. I found the Siphoner. In the background, JOSEPHINE SALVATORE and SARIEL watch the two men. END EPISODE Trivia * Antagonist: Dahlia * Title meaning: refers to Mikael's primary epithet, as well as the destruction of New Orleans as caused by Analektos and Dahlia's battle. * This episode is Freya-centric. * This episode takes place on Davina's 18th birthday, as well as on New Years Day 2013. * Mikael was last seen in flashbacks in Falling Slowly, and last appeared in the present in Let Her Go when he kidnapped Angelique. * This is the first proper appearance of Caroline on The Originals. Revelations * New Orleans is almost completely destroyed in this episode. * Dahlia is resurrected in this episode. * There are several major deaths in this episode: Markos, Rachel Correa, Analektos as well as all the wolves in the Quarter. Markos is shot by Genevieve, Rachel is magically exploded by Eva Sinclair, and Analektos dies from overuse of magic during his fight with Dahlia. The wolves are killed by the earthquake and rain of fire that Analektos triggers. * Marcel discloses that he has been alive the whole time since his apparent murder by the Shachath in the season premiere. He reveals that he was the one who had Genevieve let Mikael take Angelique to the Shachath as well as the one who called Christabella back to town. * This episode marks the death of the eldest witch in history: Analektos. * Analektos triggers an earthquake and calls down a rain of fire to destroy New Orleans in order to keep Dahlia contained. * The memory spell that Dahlia placed on Freya is broken in this episode. * Freya transmorgifies Esther into a vampire as punishment for her abandoning Freya to Dahlia. * Eijah turns Finn back into a vampire and has Taryn Clint perform some other kind of spell on him. * Taryn resurrects Davina. * Marcel and Angelique learn that Marcel has been transmorgified into a werewolf upon his resurrection. * Angelique inadvertently turns her second hybrid: Stacy Labonair. * Kingston finds his daughter's corpse and vows vengeance on Klaus as well as the Mikaelsons at large, holding them at least indirectly responsible for his child's demise. * The Mikaelsons scatter after the conclusions of this episode, with only Klaus and Elijah remaining together. * Rebekah and Mikael are both daggered and trapped in the ruins of the city. * Kol and Gia are fleeing by boat to parts unknown. * Klaus and Genevieve learn that the child Gen carries is actually Klaus', not Markos'. * Caroline comes to New Orleans to strike a deal with Klaus to take down Dahlia. When her efforts are spurned and she is defeated soundly in seconds by Gia, she goes to Kingston to help him take down the Originals. * Caroline learns that Bravura is actually a werewolf and is in possession of the final moonlight ring in existence. * Dahlia's fate is uncertain at the end of this episode. * Christabella reveals to Klaus and Elijah that she possesses magic while retaining her vampire nature. How she does this is uncertain. * Instead of killing her, Elijah compels Genevieve a new identity and sends her to Chicago to live out her days in peace with no memory of her actual life or that the supernatural exists. * Christabella is confirmed to be working for Davos. * Eva and Tunde are on Kingston's payroll and are joined by Joanna. * Freya decides to be Davina's mentor to atone for her past sins under Dahlia's thumb. * The Old Ones desire the Mikaelsons for unknown reasons. * Jochi finds Kai Parker for Davos to use against the Mikaelsons. * First appearances of Josephine Salvatore and Sariel on The Originals. Body Count * Markos * Rachel Correa * Analektos Gallery Normal_TheOriginals202-1021.jpeg Caroline_6x16.png klau-and-caroline-in-shes-come-undone.jpg dahlia-and-freya.jpg tumblr_nmtmtc40WE1rbwp6po1_500.png 4651303-1129680_1429543893448_500_280.jpg Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback Episodes Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Arc: Origins Category:Arc: Dahlia Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes set in New Orleans Category:Episodes set in January 2013 Category:Rebekol episodes Category:Klangelique episodes Category:Klahlia episodes Category:Frehlia episodes Category:Kleya episodes Category:Filijah episodes Category:Klenevieve episodes Category:Marbekah episodes Category:Frevina episodes Category:Kia episodes Category:Klaroline episodes Category:Klelijah episodes Category:Klebekah episodes Category:Taylijah episodes Category:Chrislijah episodes Category:Klistabella episodes Category:Freya-centric episodes Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:The Originals Episodes Category:Original Timeline Category:Pre-Convergence Episodes Category:The Originals episodes featuring all main characters Category:Episodes Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes featuring all main characters